Whom Love Chooses to Unite
by Moonhawk64
Summary: While Ivy and Lucius prepare for their wedding, terrible events in Kevin Lupinski's life prepares him for a momentous change, and Finton Coin's preferences herald a momentous change to the rules of the Village.  All Re-edited/re-posted. Now complete!
1. Chapter 1

Whom Love Chooses to Unite by Moonhawk64

A/N: This one has been begging me to write it for a long time now, and refused to wait any longer. I've tried to be as logical as possible as far as the number of people of each generation in the village and what the familial relationships are (by taking a close look at the Elder's meeting at the beginning of the movie, plus the ages of people in the scene where Lucius confesses what he's done, plus calculating actor's ages...etc.). Hopefully I haven't done too bad a job.

(And, by the way, the title is a [partial] paraphrase of what Beatrice said to Alice Hunt when Alice officially announced Ivy & Lucius's betrothal.)

(Also, the 1945 court case mentioned is real.)

Disclaimer: I am not M. Night Shyamalan, and therefore don't own anything except my cat (who's going to be huge, if the vet has her breed right). I'm writing this for pleasure, not profit.

This story begins late in March (two months after I figure the movie left off).

* * *

Kevin Lupinski, ranger of Walker Wildlife Preserve, left the pristine woods and drove into a city of cracked sidewalks and abandoned warehouses, of bright neon advertising bars and pawnshops, of streetlights under which prostitutes leaned alertly in clothing way too brief for the cold weather but which was a form of advertising itself. Kevin passed the intersection where his parents had died, hit by a drunk driver who ran a red light. He always felt a weary anger as he drove through - and always watched traffic carefully, lest he meet the same end.

Kevin entered the apartment he shared with his lover with some apprehension. Lonnie had gotten moody and temperamental over the last four months, and Kevin never knew what he'd walk into when he came home at night. He'd tried talking to Lonnie about it, but the taller man had gotten angrier about it each time, the last time, just last week, he yelled at Kevin, threw a lamp which missed by a mile, then slammed out the door. Kevin had said nothing about it since.

Now, he found his red-haired lover pacing the living room, agitated. When Kevin came in, Lonnie immediately pounced on him.

"You deal with animals, right? You can get drugs, like Ketamine, huh?" Lonnie said in a rush. Kevin looked startled, but said,

"We have Ketamine, but I can't just...take it! And why do you need Ketamine anyway?"

"What do you mean, you can't just take it! You work there, just... grab some while nobody's looking." Lonnie said desperately. Kevin stepped back with trepidation.

"We...we had some meds go missing about two months ago. Now everything's locked up and we have to sign for anything we need. Lonnie, please, what's going on? What do you need drugs for? You...you're not...?"

"Damn it, Kev! You have to get it! I need to...I need the money!" Lonnie pleaded.

"Why do you need money? Lon, how much do you need, we have some savings..."

"I need twenty thousand dollars, Kev! And, no we don't have any savings anymore, I already used it all!" Lonnie cried, resuming his pacing and running his hands agitatedly through his hair. Kevin was stunned. Their savings was gone? There had been close to ten thousand dollars in the account! They'd been saving for a house...what was going on?

"Lonnie, please talk to me! Please tell me what's going on?" Kevin pleaded, taking Lonnie by the arm and leading him over to the couch and sitting down with him. Lonnie buried his face in his hands. He didn't speak for a moment, but then rubbed his face and looked up.

"I lost my job, Kev." He said nervously.

"What?" Kevin said, stunned anew. Then he put it together with the money Lonnie needed. "When?" Lonnie looked away.

"Four months ago. But then I met some guys, and started selling some stuff for them."

"Four months? You met WHAT guys? Selling stuff? What stuff? Lonnie, what did you do?" Kevin was starting to get angry that Lonnie had kept all this from him.

"Guys...um...Russian Mafia. I've been selling drugs for them." Now Lonnie looked pleadingly at Kevin. "I didn't tell you because I knew you'd be angry..."

"Angry! Of course I'm angry! You're selling drugs for the Russian Mafia! Why would you do something like that? I...we could have figured something out, but you never even gave me the chance! How could you?" Now it was Kevin's turn to pace the floor, running his hands through his hair.

"Kevin, I'm sorry, but now I'm in trouble! Please, I had a problem, and now I owe them money, and if they don't get it by the end of the week, they're going to kill me as an example! Please, Kev, you have to get the drugs! I can sell it and make enough to pay them. Please!" Kevin glanced at Lonnie, saw the pleading in his face and sat back down beside his lover of over a year.

"I won't get you drugs, Lon." Lonnie gasped, but before he could protest, Kevin continued. "But there's my parent's stuff in storage. I'll sell it and give you the money. But you have to promise to stop selling drugs! I can't...it's wrong Lon! Dealing drugs...it's bad, and you have to stop! This can't happen again!" Frightened but resigned, Lonnie nodded.

- -O- -

The slowly lowering sun still shone brightly through the treetops of a pristine forest of huge, old-growth trees that swayed and creaked in the wind. In the middle of it, a green and thriving valley, where livestock roamed free and new crops sprouted. At the boundary between the two, mustard-yellow-painted poles topped with lanterns alternated with flags of the same color, and in the middle of each side, a watchtower rose high and sturdy, keeping out predators - and worse.

In the midst of the valley, the village. A white schoolhouse, sitting brightly in the sun, dedicated to the enrichment of young minds. A meetinghouse and library, where the Elders discussed the events and needs of the people, and where those who might have a few free moments might lose themselves in well-worn stories of love and loss, crime and punishment - where, unknowingly, the vices of the towns were reinforced. A baking house equipped with long tables and large, clay ovens, where the smell of baked goods lingered long after the items themselves had been removed. And, scattered about, houses - some of stone, some of wood - where bright hearths kept the occupants warm during these last days of a cold spring.

Two teenaged girls sat on rocking chairs on the hillside, watching several younger children play while they used over-sized, stiff-bristled brushes to comb wool, ridding it of dirt and undesirable fibers.

Among the crops, four young adults knelt, pulling weeds from among the fragile sprouts and singing an old song about the scandalous behavior of a saucy young lady and her strapping lad.

In the baking house, six women stood at long tables, kneading dough and spreading flour, joking and laughing among themselves, kept warm by the ovens.

Suddenly, the cooling wind carried a rising, deep moan out of the forest.

The moaning drifted among the children playing on the hill, causing them to stop and move closer to the meager protection of the older girls, who dropped their combs in their laps and wrapped their arms around the children.

It curled around the crops, sneaking through a break in the song, causing the villagers to shudder and cringe closer to the solid earth.

It cut through the joking of the bakers, who stopped their kneading and crouched protectively over the dough, as though the very sound could spoil it.

Soon, however, the moaning died away, and the children moved back to their playing - only closer to the girls, who hesitantly picked up their combs once again.

The adults resumed their weeding, but the song they now began held a nervous tremor.

The bakers turned back to their work, but hid the shaking of their hands in the vigor of their kneading.


	2. Chapter 2

Kevin took time off work - Jay wasn't happy at the short notice, but Kevin had truthfully told him it was an emergency - and spent a frantic week selling very nearly everything his parents had left him. Furniture and clothes, electronics and appliances. However, he refused to sell the two quilts and three rag rugs his grandmother had made, rolling them up and shoving them in the trunk of his car. He also held onto a box of books of his parents'. They'd joined one of those discount book clubs a few months before they died...were killed. So there were a few Westerns and the novelization of that Mel Gibson movie set during the Revolutionary War and some Historical Romances set in the 19th century...that brought to mind someone of old-fashioned clothes and mannerisms - Ivy. Kevin had kept Ivy's secret, but that didn't mean he had forgotten... The books he also placed in the trunk of his car, and slammed the lid shut.

Once everything was gone, he stood forlornly in the now-empty storage facility, mourning the last solid reminders of his parents. His eyes filled with tears that he refused to let fall as he closed the door and walked to the office to notify the manager that he wouldn't be needing the space anymore.

Without a word, he handed Lonnie the money. Lonnie let out a sigh of relief as he took it and turned to leave.

"Thanks, Kev." He said as he closed the door.

- -O- -

Ivy Walker sat sewing the linens of her trousseau, the fingers of one hand feeling along the seam-line while her other hand wielded the needle and thread. A measuring stick with notches cut into it sat in her lap, and a pile of fabric sat in a basket at her feet.

"Mrs. Clack assures me the blanket on her loom will be ready within two days' time." Said Ivy's older sister, Kitty, who was sitting beside Ivy and reworking her own bridal veil for Ivy's use. "It is a wonderfully thick, warm-looking blanket of a green and gray striped pattern. It will go well in your new home." Suddenly, the smell of potato bread wafted through a nearby window that wasn't sealed properly, and Kitty swallowed hard, and took several deep breaths. Ivy paused in her work, tilting her head to focus.

"Are you all right?" Ivy asked. "You are suddenly breathing as if you had been running." Finally, Kitty sighed.

"Yes." She replied. "Just feeling a bit sick."

"Then you should rest." Ivy scolded gently.

"I will be fine." Kitty assured her. Ivy couldn't see the secretive smile on Kitty's face.

Outside, on the land they had chosen, on the nearly empty path which curved up just past the meetinghouse and schoolhouse and above a field of vegetable sprouts (because Ivy loved their late-summer smell so), Lucius was just finishing setting the stones for the foundation of the house that was to be his and Ivy's. Nearby, Finton Coin and his younger brother, Jamison, were finishing putting together the planks for the porch, while several other young men worked on the walls and some of the older and more experienced builders constructed the roof. The house was coming together nicely. The house-raising would be tomorrow, and the wedding three days hence. Lucius was looking forward to it as much as Ivy was, if more quietly.

Abigail Crane sat across from Finton Coin at the evening meal. She smiled to herself as she thought about him; about how gentle and pliable he was. Once he was hers, she would have him build her the grandest house; make her the finest furnishings. Perhaps, now that he knew that getting through Covington Woods was possible - especially if even a blind girl could do it - Abigail could convince Finton to go to the towns to obtain for her the finest fabrics and the prettiest hats. She would be the best dressed, the most envied girl in the village. Or, perhaps, they would just go to the towns together, escaping from the mundane drudgery that was all that life here entailed. Abigail sighed wistfully.

This evening, Abigail had put on clean clothes and washed the dirt from her face and hands with extra care, so that she could appear as attractive to Finton as possible. She told her funniest stories, and soon had him struggling not to choke on his food from laughing.

After the meal was finished, while the children were at the pump washing the dishes, Abigail took Finton's hand and steered him gently but determinedly towards Resting Rock. They sat quietly for several minutes, just watching the setting sun through the trees.

"The orange-gold sun glitters through the trees, the swaying branches and waving new leaves shattering the light into sparks like the sun on water." Finton said, smiling appreciatively at the show. Abagail sighed.

"Your way with words is truly wondrous." She said, honestly. Then, forward though it was, Abigail asked, "Do you not find me worthy of such poetry? For I would spend my life hearing you speak such words about me." And she leaned forward and kissed him. Finton jerked back, breaking the kiss immediately. His heart sank. Why could she not simply be content with friendship? Why did she have to go and spoil everything in this manner?

"Um, Abigail, I want you to know...um...I count you a good friend, but...er...that is all. I - I'm sorry that I do not fancy you as you wish me to." He finished miserably, head hanging, unable to meet her eyes. Abigail stood up, but Finton could not see how her eyes blazed with anger.

"You will be sorry for rejecting me, Finton Coin. Just you wait." And Abigail stalked off. It was dusk before Finton left Resting Rock, and even then, he went straight to the tower for his shift at keeping watch.

- -O- -

Kevin had kept Ivy's secret, but that didn't mean he had forgotten. In fact, Kevin had thought about her a lot. Tonight, alone in the apartment and fearing for Lonnie, he had decided to distract himself with research. It was truly amazing the things one could find on the internet. Some people obviously had too much time on their hands, because there were an awful lot of old news stories and legal documents floating around out there (and who really cared about a 1945 court case involving war-time price gouging of beef to family-owned grocers in Detroit, anyway?).

What he eventually found was just as extraordinary as Ivy and her story.

Edward Walker, his wife Tabitha and daughter, Kitty, had disappeared without a trace in April of 1980. Strangely, they had sold everything they owned before disappearing, giving the appearance that they had gone willingly, although the police could find no trace of criminal activity - either any they'd committed, or that they had witnessed - which would explain their desire to go. However, as the police dug deeper, they discovered the counseling sessions the Walkers had attended, which then led to the discovery of other disappearances, as well. In all, sixteen families, either directly connected to the grief support group, or indirectly, as people who knew people who were members of the support group, had sold everything they had and vanished without a trace.

Kevin finished reading the old news stories, and fell back in his desk chair, stunned at the implications. They had disappeared - into the woods! And they were obviously still living there and thriving, if Ivy's very existence was any indication; she was probably born a couple of years after The Disappearance!

Kevin struggled to comprehend, to process all he'd learned. Ivy's dress and manner of speaking had been old-fashioned. Since Kevin had never heard of deliveries of fuel or electrical parts to the woods, he figured they had founded one of those "plain living" type communities, like the Amish. Kevin smiled wistfully at his reflection in the computer monitor. It must be peaceful, living like that. Not having to worry about terrorism or hazardous materials spills - or drunk drivers and drug dealers - just simple chores and simple lives. Kevin kind of envied them. It was why he'd become a ranger at the Walker Preserve. Peace and serenity.

Suddenly, Lonnie burst into the apartment, elated. Kevin looked up from his computer. Lonnie bounced around the living room like a hyperactive child.

"Yes!" He cried. "They took the money and didn't even question me about where the drugs had gone. Heck, for that matter, they don't really care where the drugs go, as long as they get their money. And, look at this! I even managed to swipe some before it was accounted for! They won't even miss it!" Grinning like a maniac, face flushed, Lonnie held up a bag with at least ten dime-bags in it. Horrified, Kevin jumped up, knocking the chair over in his haste, and ran to Lonnie. He grabbed the bag and said,

"Lon, what are you talking about? What is this?" He looked Lonnie in the eyes, and was startled to see how glassy they were. He grabbed Lonnie's face between his own hands and examined him carefully. He was dismayed to see how Lonnie's pupils where dilated. "Sweetheart, are you high?" Lonnie pulled away, but refused to let Kevin bring his mood down.

"Hey, it's ok, babe!" Lonnie told him, grinning. "I'm just celebrating, that's all. Wanna join me?" Kevin couldn't credit that the man he loved could have been doing all this right under his nose. He'd heard about things like this happening, but he had never considered that it could happen to him...to them. Kevin grabbed Lonnie by the arm and sat him down on the couch.

"Sweetheart, is this why you owed them so much money, because you've been stealing drugs for yourself?"

"Um, er, well, yeah. But, hey, there was all these drugs passing through my hands every day, for hours a day. And the people I was selling to wanted it so bad, and I thought, what's so great about it anyway? So I just tried a tiny little bit one day, and, wow! I couldn't believe how good it felt! And then I wanted more, and pretty soon, I was using a couple of times a week. I figured, they have so much, they wouldn't notice just a tiny bit missing." And now, despite his best efforts, Lonnie was getting bummed. "Only they did notice. And they demanded payment. And I didn't have it, and well, the rest you know." Lonnie finished somberly. Kevin closed his eyes in despair. Lonnie was hooked on drugs and in with the Russian mob. What could they do? But the answer to that was easy. Or, easier said than done, anyway, but no matter what, Kevin would stand by Lonnie. Because he loved him.

"Ok, here's what you're gonna do." Kevin told him. "First, you're gonna tell your supplier that you quit. Then we're gonna check you into rehab and kick this habit. We'll get you clean, and you can get another job. It won't be easy, but I'm here for you all the way. I love you, sweetheart."

But Lonnie jerked back from Kevin as if slapped.

"What?" He said disbelievingly. "Quit? You don't quit the mob! Once you're in, you're in! I mean, hell, I can move up in the ranks, and then I'll really be someone! I won't have to look for another job. And as for rehab, forget it, I don't have a 'habit' as you call it! I just like to get high every once in awhile!"

"Yeah, and look where that got you!" Kevin was trying to stay calm, but Lonnie just wasn't being reasonable. "You owed them thousands, and nearly got killed! You need to stop this!"

"No, what I need is for you to get off my back!" Lonnie yelled angrily. He stood up and was across the room in a second. "Just leave me alone; I know what I'm doing!" And he slammed out the door. Kevin sat, stunned, tears in his eyes, for a moment. Then he rose and headed determinedly for the door. He would get Lonnie back inside, then insist he quit...all of this. It was the only way they could survive; Lonnie couldn't get into debt like this again.

Just as he got to the door, however, Kevin heard raised voices. He stopped, listening fearfully.

"...thought we didn't notice this theft, either?" An accented male voice queried.

"Sorry, I don't know what you're talking about." Lonnie's voice came through the door.

"No, that won't do. And since you persist in your behavior, I'm afraid I will have to make an example of you now. We can't have junkies for dealers for exactly this reason."

A gunshot rang out, and Kevin jumped away from the door, terrified. Then, he ran back to the door and placed his ear against it. He hardly dared breathe, listening for all he was worth. Finally, he heard footsteps retreat down the hall. As soon as he heard the elevator "ding", and the doors open and close, Kevin yanked the door open and ran out into the hall. Other people were coming out of their apartments, too, but Kevin ignored them all for the figure he spotted on the floor, a pool of red slowly widening around his head. He ran to Lonnie, and felt for a pulse. There was none. Kevin immediately started compressions, and finally deigned to notice the other people surrounding him.

"Call nine one one!" He screamed.

Kevin sat staring, unseeing, in the brightly-lit hospital waiting room. The medic in him recognized the symptoms of shock, but that was a remote corner of his brain that was easily ignored. People moved about him as if on fast-forward, swirling around him, first here, then suddenly not, but for Kevin, time seemed to have stopped. Only one thing penetrated. 'He can't be dead.' The thought repeated itself over and over. 'He can't be dead.' But he was, and the police had wanted to know why. As was the law, the hospital had reported the gunshot wound, and when the police arrived, Kevin had told them everything he knew in a flat, dead voice. 'He can't be dead.' The officer who took his report - Kevin didn't even remember his name - told Kevin that, with so little to go on, it would be difficult at best to find out who in the local mob the hit-man was, and harder yet to get a conviction with only a voice to go by. What he didn't say - what Kevin didn't want to think about - was what the mob did to people who testified. Unless Kevin gave up his entire life to enter the Witness Protection Program.

_'What life?'_ Kevin thought miserably. _'Lonnie was my life. He can't be dead...'_

"Mr. Lupinski? Mr. Lupinski!" Someone was calling his name, and finally, the world penetrated the shock, and Kevin's mind started to work again, a little.

"Sorry." Kevin told the nurse who had seemingly appeared out of nowhere. She touched his shoulder sympathetically.

"Are you going to be able to get home ok?" She asked solicitiously. Kevin nodded.

"I'll just - uh - take a cab." He told her. She nodded, patted his shoulder again, and walked away.

Kevin sat in the cab, staring out the window, but not registering the bright neon lights of the city. He didn't even know what time it was, but that realization was vague, and not worth worrying about. Late, he figured.

Back in the empty apartment, Kevin couldn't bear the thought of sleeping in their bed all alone. _'He can't be dead.'_ Kevin curled up into a miserable ball on the couch and was finally able to weep.


	3. Chapter 3

The house-raising went well. The floors went in, then the walls were carried over and set in place, and then the roof. While some of the young men placed the porch, others started on the interior walls. It was hard work, but every able-bodied person in the village took part, and by mid-afternoon, the windows and doors were set, the walls where painted, and furniture was being brought in. The house would not receive it's finishing touches - curtains and rugs and such - until after the wedding and Lucius and Ivy moved in, however, it was essentially finished. Everyone stepped back to admire their handiwork, while Kitty happily described the house to Ivy. The house was a simple, two-story clap-board, longer than it was wide, with a covered porch. The walls were painted white, and the roof was covered with green wood shingles. Lucius nodded in satisfaction. The house was just as he'd pictured it in his mind.

"Kitty says it's wonderful!" Ivy told Lucius as she grabbed his hand and bounced in her excitement. She was grinning like a small child, and Lucius was pleased to see her so happy. In the month it had taken for Lucius to recover, Ivy had been quiet and anxious. Even now, Lucius sometimes found that he still hadn't regained the strength and endurance he'd had before his injury and long period of enforced inactivity. He'd found himself resting more often while cutting and smoothing the wooden planks to be used for their home, as well as while digging and laying the foundation. No one had resented his frequent rest periods, however, and now, Ivy turned to the villagers.

"I speak for Lucius as well as myself in thanking everyone for their assistance in the building of our new home!" Ivy told them, and, smiling and laughing, the villagers moved away to prepare the evening meal. As they walked, Ivy still held to Lucius's hand. "The last of the blankets Mrs. Clack is gifting us with will be finished tomorrow, and my trousseau is now complete. My wedding dress will be ready tomorrow as well. In two days time, our new life begins." Ivy finished, grinning.

"I am looking forward to it." Lucius said, and took Ivy's hand and placed it on his lips, so that she could tell that he was grinning, as well.

"Your color is brighter than it was ever been!" Ivy told him, then, mischievously. "No, I will not tell you your color. Perhaps on our wedding night." She teased.

After the evening meal, Miranda Coin took her elder son, Finton, by the arm and steered him gently towards their house, although she set a slow pace, while Finton's father, Daniel, and brother, Jamison, hurried on ahead.

"Abigail Crane says that you rejected her interest." Miranda told Finton. Finton groaned in dismay. He had been afraid to broach this subject, but now, it seemed, there was no escaping it. "I understand that you do not fancy any of the other girls who have shown interest, either. May I ask your intentions? Is there someone else you have an eye on? Someone not yet of age, perhaps, whom you wait for?" They walked in silence for a time, but as they approached their home, Miranda slowed her steps further, and Finton understood that she would have an answer, no matter how he might wish to avoid it. Well, there was nothing for it but the truth, then. Finton never even considered lying - lying was something wicked people in the towns did.

"I am sorry, mother." Finton said. Then took a deep breath and blurted out, "But I do not fancy any _girl_." His emphasis on "girl" told Miranda what her son was about. She started to gasp, but cut it off. Miranda closed her eyes in dismay. This was not what she had expected, and certainly not what she wanted for her son. For, it was against the will of God. His law clearly stated **"Thou shalt not lie with mankind, as with womankind: it is abomination."** But...this was her son, whom she had carried and borne, taught and sat up with during sickness, bathed and kissed skinned knees for, and she could naught but love and support him no matter what. Finally, she opened her eyes and drew him into a hug. Shocked that she still loved him, Finton let out a shaky sigh - more a sob of relief - and hugged her back. Then, she held him at arm's length as she told him,

"The life you lead will be difficult and lonely. We must also announce before the rest of the Elders your intention not to marry. They will probably ask why, for marriage and family are expected, and not to be denied lightly. The truth is best, though not easy."

"Will the Elders banish me to Covington Woods for my sin?" Finton whispered apprehensively. Miranda looked at him with determination in her eyes.

"Not if I have anything to say on the matter!"

- -O- -

Kevin lay on the couch all night. He wept bitterly for hours, finally, toward morning, drifting into a fitful sleep. But even in his dreams he heard again the gunshot, saw again the spreading pool of blood, saw a gun - only now it was pointed at him. He heard the gunshot - and jerked awake, panting. He lay there as dawn brightened the apartment, and Kevin stared at the pictures on the coffee table as they slowly became visible. Pictures of Lonnie's family, Kevin's family, Kevin and Lonnie together. Kevin wasn't aware of the tears that rolled down his face as he continued to stare at those photos of love and family. Family that was now all gone.

_'He's dead.'_

Eventually, Kevin got up, but drifted through the day like a zombie, showering and dressing through rote alone. Sometime around mid-day, he fixed himself something to eat, but could barely choke down a bite. He barely registered that it was Saturday. It felt so strange being in the apartment during the day all alone. The apartment had been Lonnie's to begin with; it was Kevin who had moved in with his lover.

Around mid-afternoon, there was a knock at the door. Kevin vaguely figured it was the police, come to ask more questions, but when he opened the door, Lonnie's parents, Cameron and Jennifer Alcott, stood in the hallway.

"You! You pervert!" Jennifer cried, and slapped Kevin hard across the face. Stunned, Kevin backed away, his hand rising as if on it's own to touch the stinging cheek.

"What?" Kevin said weakly. Jennifer and Cameron pushed their way into the apartment, leaving the door open.

"You are a disgusting pervert, and it's your fault our son is dead!" Jennifer yelled. "We want you out of this apartment right now!"

"Wha- But, I live here." Kevin protested weakly.

"Not anymore!" Cameron told him. "This was Lonnie's apartment. Only his name is on the lease, we checked. And we want you to leave right now!" Tears filled Kevin's eyes. He'd hadn't really thought about what he would do now, but had held the vague hope that the Alcotts would let him stay and take over the lease. Now, obviously, that hope was dashed.

"Ok, I - I'll need some time to pack. How about -"

"No!" Jennifer snapped. "No packing! This was Lonnie's apartment, and as far as we're concerned, everything in it belonged to our son, not to you."

"So," Cameron continued snidely, "Unless you can show us written proof that anything belonged to you, then nothing did. Your clothes, too. As far as we're concerned, Lonnie bought it all for you."

"What? No!" Kevin protested. Jennifer, who had been pacing the apartment in agitation, picked up the coffee table photos of Kevin's family and threw them at him.

"Except these, of course." Jennifer told him contemptuously. They fell to the floor and broke. Kevin, still stunned, carefully gathered them up. Then, Jennifer broke the frames with the photos of Kevin and Lonnie together, dug out the pictures, and tore them up. "But we won't have evidence of the way you led our son astray!"

Kevin bent to pick up the torn pictures, but Cameron kicked him in the shoulder, knocking him to the floor. "No! You don't get those disgusting pictures! Get out, now, before I call the police."

"My wallet and keys - my car is registered in my name alone. And we have a joint checking account." Kevin managed, as he rose hesitantly to sit on the floor, back against the couch, still clutching the pictures of his family, now crumpled. Jennifer strode to the bedroom, and grabbed up the two items. While she and Cameron were going through his wallet, Kevin slid forward, over some of the torn pieces of picture. He laid his parent's photos on the floor, to straighten them, and managed to grab some of the pieces and slide them between his parent's pictures. Cameron showed Kevin the pictures of Lonnie, and of Kevin and Lonnie together that he'd dug out of the wallet, then ripped them apart and shoved them in the closest wastebasket. A receipt for Kevin's laptop with the words "Merry Christmas" written in Lonnie's handwriting proved that the computer was Kevin's, but, smiling smugly, Cameron swept it off the table hard enough to slam into a wall. Sparks flew. Cameron made sure, however, by stomping on it.

"Oops!" He said sarcastically. "Too bad about your computer."

"Car's registered in his name alone." Jennifer told her husband. "And he's right about the checking account."

"Fine." Cameron said, grabbing Kevin by the collar and hauling him bodily to his feet. He shoved Kevin out the door. "Come on. You're going to close the account, take half the amount and get out of our sight for good!"

There was a branch of Kevin and Lonnie's bank right next door to the apartment building; it's nearness was the reason they'd chosen it. Still in a daze, Kevin did as the Alcott's bade, closing the account. Cameron grabbed the cash, counted out half of it, and threw it at Kevin. Jennifer removed the key to the apartment, and threw the rest at him. They didn't dare do more in such a public place, but Jennifer leaned in close and hissed in Kevin's ear,

"You disgusting Abomination of God! You led our son astray, and God punished him. If we ever see you again, we will take you someplace private and punish you the same way!" Then the Alcotts stalked away, leaving Kevin, standing alone and forlorn in the street.


	4. Chapter 4

Kevin drove aimlessly around, not really seeing or caring where he was, or where he was going. Finally, hunger drove him to a 24-hour diner, where he managed to eat something he didn't bother to identify. There was a shabby motel next door, and Kevin got a room there, still moving in a daze. He lay in the uncomfortable bed all night, but barely slept at all. And even when he did, his sleep was interrupted by nightmares of shouting and gunshots and blood.

- -O- -

Finton Coin arrived, duffle-pack on his back, at the watchtower at 5:00, while it was still light out, to begin his shift. First, he walked around the tower, inspecting it for weaknesses. Then he climbed the ladder and entered through the trapdoor. He placed his pack on the floor, and inspected the bell for cracks and corrosion and the bell-rope for fraying. Afterward, he dug in his pack for fuel and funnel for the small hand-lantern. He filled the lantern carefully, then replaced the fuel and funnel and brought out his fire-starter. He then took the long lamp-lighter from the corner, climbed back down out of the tower, and joined three other young men in helping to light the pole-top torches. Lastly, he climbed back into the tower once again to begin the watch.

Those who man the watchtowers vary their hours to coincide with the coming of night. During the late autumn, winter, and early spring months, when darkness comes early and stays late, the first shift starts at around 5:00. Watches are four hours each, and an extra shift is added during those dark months. For that reason, during the winter months, the Watchmen who are on first shift have morning chores that take them only until mid-afternoon, while, during the summer months, the first shift is removed, and the second shift becomes the first shift. The Watchmen who were on first shift are given other chores to do. Those who are on watch during winter's second shift and summer's first shift, have afternoon or evening chores to do, as they sleep during the morning hours.

Finton Coin always worked first shift in the watchtower during the winter months, and had morning chores. During the summer months, he had only his chores. Because he was quiet of voice and gentle of soul, Finton worked with the livestock, his manner soothing to the animals. He was, in fact, usually the first to spot an illness or injury among them. It was unfortunate that Finton had been helping with the harvest when the problems with Those We Don't Speak Of had occurred during the previous autumn months, and he had been in the fields until the tower watch, else he would have spotted the missing livestock well before they were so unfortunately found slaughtered. And his care for them would have led him to investigate.

What was past, was past, however, and Finton had been diligent in his watch of the livestock ever since.

Now, as Finton inspected the healing cut on the leg of a ewe, speaking nonsense words to her in soothing tones, a runner came to him.

"You are wanted in the meetinghouse." The boy said, breathlessly. Finton nodded, but delayed for the moment needed to finish his inpection. He dreaded what was to come, but did not dally needlessly. Once he was satisfied that the cut was healing nicely, Finton strode towards the meetinghouse.

The fog was burning off the fields letting the bright, spring sun light the fields and houses of the village in a rich, golden and green glow. Finton loved his home; he had no desire to leave it. And, although Ivy had successfully negotiated the Woods in order to procure the medicines Lucius needed, the fact that she had killed one of Those We Don't Speak Of to do it had, conversely, struck more fear into many hearts, rather than less. Noah's death at the creatures' hands had only strengthened that fear. Finton had feared Covington Woods before, now he only feared them the more. His stomach was tying itself into knots at the thought of being cast out into those woods.

The Elders were all gathered in the meeting hall, his parents among them.

"It has come to our attention," The village doctor, Victor Martinuzzi, chair of today's meeting, said, "that you would request permission not to marry. As children are our most precious resource, and the future of our Village and our way of life, we would know the reason why you would deny our Village your progeny, and a woman a good husband." Finton looked from face to face - Widower Tomasz Jankowski, Aaron Walker (Edward Walker's cousin, also a widower), Robert and Vivian Percy, August Nicholson, Victor Martinuzzi, Edward and Tabitha Walker, Alice Hunt, Mrs. Laura Clack, and his own parents. The Elders all stared at him, some sternly, some kindly. The Elders were the wisest of their village, and Finton admired them and their courage greatly. Taking a deep breath and summoning up his own courage, Finton answered the question as succinctly and honestly as he could.

"I would not marry because I would not burden any woman with a loveless and barren marriage." Victor's head came up at that.

"Is there no one whom you fancy? No one you could give children to, even if only for duty's sake?" He asked, not unkindly. Finton shook his head miserably.

"No woman." He clarified. There were gasps from the Elders at that. All except his parents, of course, who already knew.

"I see." Victor said. Then, carefully, for it was not his wish to intrude on Finton's privacy, however, they should know if there was anyone else who would not marry, who would as well need a decision, especially a decision about what to do with couples such as these. "Is there anyone you fancy?"

"No one who would have me." Finton answered finally. There had been one young man, two summers ago...but he had rejected Finton in disgust, although he had promised to say nothing. Victor nodded - even if he knew no details, he understood well enough what Finton must mean.

"Please return to your chores. We must discuss this among ourselves. If we need anything further from you, we will send someone." Finton nodded and left.

As he exited the meeting hall, he heard it erupt with shouting voices.

- -O- -

Kevin listlessly ate breakfast at the diner. He noticed his surroundings for the first time. This diner was just a greasy hole-in-the-wall in a lower middle-class, urban area. Next door was the motel, where he was checked in for another couple of days while he decided what to do. Across the street and down the block was a thrift store. Kevin realized he needed clothes, having been almost literally thrown out on the street with nothing but the clothes on his back.

After breakfast, Kevin walked across the street. As he walked, he came upon a newsbox. Vaguely wondering if Lonnie's murder might have made the paper, Kevin counted out the change and dropped it into the slot. He pulled out the newspaper, and sat down against the dirty building to search for the story.

Surprisingly, there was something. On page three, the headline read: Local man killed by Russian Mafia. It was a short story - only two paragraphs, but accompanied by a picture of Lonnie. The story mentioned a lover, but did not give Kevin's name, for his own protection. 'Not that it matters.' Kevin thought bitterly. 'We didn't exactly keep our relationship a secret. The mob'll be able to find out who I am just by questioning the neighbors.' The obituary carried even less information, but Kevin knew he wouldn't be allowed to attend the funeral anyway. It was scheduled for tomorrow morning, and he really needed to say goodbye. Maybe he could go later in day. The thought brought fresh tears, but Kevin dashed them away. He still had alot to do. Kevin kept the two pages of the paper, folding them carefully and putting them in his pocket. The rest, he tossed in the trash.

Kevin perused the thrift store's offerings listlessly. He bought a couple of shirts and a couple of pairs of trousers. Then he came across something interesting. Vintage Mourning Clothes. In times past, someone who had lost a close family member, such as a spouse or child, mourned for a year and a day before resuming the business of life. During that period, in order so that others would know the person was not yet ready to re-marry or celebrate life, the person wore specially-designed black clothing which came, naturally, to be known as Mourning Clothes. 'I'm in mourning.' Kevin thought. 'A year and a day seems right.' The three outfits were close enough to his size, so Kevin added them to his cart.

On the way to check-out, a shelf of miscellaneous luggage caught his eye. In particular, an old doctor's bag. Curious, he picked it up and opened it. To his surprise, it still contained several medical tools, including a newer stethoscope, a suture kit, forceps and clamps, and an old zippered case which, when opened, revealed a dozen different blades - including a couple of scalpels of different sizes, and a cataract knife. Not really aware of the idea forming in his subconscious, Kevin replaced the items in the bag, and put the bag in his cart.

Kevin had to show his EMT certification card in order to buy the doctor's bag, but the idea in his mind was slowly coming to the fore, and, if it was to work, Kevin knew he should not be empty-handed.

- -O- -

Victor did not let the shouting continue. He brought the rest of the Elders to order quickly, then recognized Miranda and Daniel Coin to speak, as Victor felt was their right as Finton's parents. Their stand on the matter was most important. To Finton, at least.

Daniel spoke for them both. "My wife and I stand by our son's side." He stated firmly. "It is our belief that he should not be forced to marry any woman whom he can never love nor give children to. No more would we see any woman forced into a marriage she does not want." He finished, and was relieved to see several of the Elders nodding agreement. However, when Tomasz Jankowski was recognized, he was not so tolerant.

"It is a sin against God!" He stated loudly. "'**Be fruitful and multiply!**' '**Thou shalt not lie with mankind, as with womankind: it is abomination!**' That is the Will of God! Anything else is unacceptable!"

"But," Edward Walker countered, "Our country, and yes, our Village, is not founded on the Laws of God, but of man. And in many places, even when we left the outside world to found this place, already the laws against sodomy - and therefore against homosexuality - were being repealed. Yes, we hold marriage and children to be of great importance, but never at the expense of tolerance! The Declaration of Independence says '...Life, liberty and the pursuit of happiness.' Nowhere does it state that such is possible through marriage and children alone."

"I agree." Vivian Percy chimed in. "Finton is a well-mannered young man who contributes well to this village in other ways than marriage and children. He is most reliable in taking shifts in the watchtower, and tends most diligently to the livestock. He always lends a hand whenever asked and without complaint. I see no reason he can not continue to contribute to the well-being of this village."

"I see no reason anyone can not contribute to this village, regardless of whom they love. We have plenty of others most willing to marry and bear children - we do not want for that!" Robert Percy added.

"Oh, no, we definitely do not want for bearing children!" Mrs. Clack teased. Victor was pleased to note the chuckles that accompanied that statement. "In fact, I think Aaron would agree with me if I suggest that such - unconventional relationships - might be helpful in caring for others' children, should the need arise."

Aaron Walker, whose wife, Abigail, had died giving birth to their third child at age thirty-seven, and who had been so devastated that Edward and Tabitha had done most of the caring of all three girls in the years since, did indeed nod agreement. However, he did qualify his agreement.

"I also do not believe any relationship except between a man and a woman is right, however, I also believe that anyone who is able-bodied and who contributes to this village in other ways is welcome here. I would not want such a relationship flaunted and treated as normal, but to resort to violence to punish such people, is no more right."

"The Law of God supersedes the Laws of Man!" Tomasz shouted.

"All right, that's enough!" Victor snapped. "My thoughts have yet to be heard. I do state, therefore, this fact. In nineteen seventy-three, the American Psychiatric Association removed homosexuality from it's list of mental disorders. This was based on studies that homosexual people were no more maladjusted than anyone else." He noted the chuckles this engendered, then finished, "As a doctor, it is my belief that there is nothing "wrong" with anyone who is homosexual, and therefore should not be treated as such."

Lastly, August Nicholson spoke. "I am a minister, devoted to God. It is my belief that God loves everyone, and that we should, too."

"Finton," Miranda said into the silence that followed. "Is afraid that he shall be cast out into Covington Woods for his sin."

"What say you?" Victor asked them all. "We none of us favor violence, and, while all of us know that there are, in fact, no such creatures as Those We Don't Speak Of, other dangers do await the unprepared. Therefore, all in favor of punishing homosexuality by banishment from this village, please stand."

Tomasz stood immediately. Aaron hesitated, but then stood, as well.

"All opposed?" Tomasz and Aaron sat back down, and, one by one, everyone else stood, led, naturally, by Daniel and Miranda Coin. Victor kept a neutral expression on his face, as befitted the chair of the meeting, as he said, "The motion is denied. Homosexuality is not grounds for banishment from this village. Now, we must decide what we will do."

Kitty stood before the schoolchildren, pointing out the reading lesson on the chalkboard. It was nearing time for the mid-day meal, but instead of feeling hungry, Kitty was increasingly nauseous. It was the sixth day in a row, and she was feeling worse, not better. At first, it had been a mild queasiness. Then she had started to feel increasingly tired, retreating to bed early and waking late. Naturally, she and Cristop thought she had influenza, but as she was not getting better, she had begun to suspect another cause. If she was not better in a couple of days, she'd promised Cristop that she would see Dr. Martinuzzi. In the meantime, she tried to eat as well as possible, despite losing some to the stomach upset, and to rest as much as she could.

Suddenly, Kitty grabbed the wastebucket beside the teacher's desk, and retched into it. Some of the children giggled, most were concerned.

"Are you sick?" Phillip inquired. "Should I go get Dr. Martinuzzi?" Kitty finished retching, then wiped her mouth with a handkerchief.

"I'll be all right." Kitty assured the children. "Why don't you eat your lunch while I go clean this out, and get us some water to wash your meals down with?"

There were nods all around, and the children reached into their packs for their meals, while Kitty draped her handkerchief over the wastebucket, and walked out, trying to be as calm and steady as possible.

That evening, at the community meal, Edward Walker stood up at the table.

"There is to be a short, special meeting in the meetinghouse after the meal is over. There is an important announcement which must be made - an addition to the rules of the Village. All adults must attend. The younger children may be watched over by the older children, and first watch at the towers will be taken by four Elders until the meeting is done." There were mutterings of speculation at that, and Finton Coin cringed in his seat. Finally, Edward Walker put a temporary end to the mutterings by giving his usual blessing. "We are grateful for the time we have been given."

Beside him, Miranda leaned towards Finton, "I am not to reveal all before the meeting, but you need no longer fear banishment." She told her elder son quietly. Finton heaved a sigh of relief. "The rest you will hear soon enough, but I did not want you to be in fear any longer than necessary." Finton smiled.

"Thank you, mother." He said. Miranda patted his cheek, then passed him the corn.

After the evening meal, while the mid-aged children washed the dishes, the adults proceeded to the meeting house. All except Aaron Walker, Robert Percy, August Nicholson, and Tomasz Jankowski. It was not lost on either man that the two who were against homosexual relationships would not be attending this meeting. Aaron was simply resigned - the vote had been fair. Tomasz was resentful, but accepting - nominally, at least.

When all had gathered, the Elders - minus the four in the watchtowers - sat in a row in the back of the room, the general populous seated in rows before them, Edward Walker stood up before them all.

"There is one among us who has asked permission not to marry. This is because this person is not capable of loving someone of the opposite sex, nor of giving them children in the usual way." There were gasps among the older members of the village, and confused mutterings among the younger ones. Edward realized he would have to explain further. "There are those men who are capable only of loving other men, and women who can love only another woman. Such people are called homosexuals. To force such people into the usual marriage and to try to force them to have children in the usual manner will lead only to a loveless and barren marriage." More mutterings greeted his words, but Edward quickly brought them silent. "Please be silent. We, the Elders of this Village, have already discussed the matter, and wish to give you now our decisions." He took a deep breath. "After much debate about the Will of God and the Laws of Man, we have decided the following: number one, homosexuality will not be punished by banishment from this village, or by any other manner. Anyone attempting to mete out such punishment will themselves be censured." The mutterings this engendered rose frighteningly in volume, but Edward raised his voice above them. "We have already had every discussion all of you are thinking of. In the end, we have decided that, as long as a homosexual person is well-mannered, does their assigned chores properly, and in other ways contributes to the functioning of this Village, then they will not be forced into a marriage they do not want, and which, in the end, can only end in misery for both parties." Edward - as well as the other Elders - sighed in relief as the angry mutterings became calmer and more thoughtful. Thankfully, Edward continued. "We also have decided that, while we will not allow a marriage between homosexuals, nor allow them to live as a married couple do, neither will we force apart any relationship that may occur. Should it be deemed acceptable at a later time, we may lift at least the second of these bans, scandalous though that may be to us now." The giggles and mild indignation among the villagers told Edward that such an idea was, indeed, scandalous, but there was no anger or extreme indignation. This gave all the Elders hope for the future well-being - both physical and emotional - of homosexuals in their village. Edward finally found Finton Coin among the villagers. He gave the young man a nod of encouragement. Taking a deep breath, Finton stood up. It took a few seconds for everyone to notice him and for the giggles and murmuring to die down.

'There's no going back now.' Finton told himself, then raised his voice so all might hear. "I wish to announce that it is I to whom Mr. Walker is referring. I am the one who requested permission not to marry because I can fancy no woman. I tell you this so that the women of this village will know and not waste time courting my interest, but turn their attentions to those in our village who can return their interest." Finton sat down abruptly as his knees finally gave out.

Into the silence that followed, Abigail Crane yelled, "Sinner!" and fled the meeting hall. She was the only one.

The meeting broke up after that, and everyone strolled out, some still muttering scandalously and laughing.

But Finton left the meeting feeling as if a great weight had been lifted from his shoulders.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Because this day ended up so long (over 5,000 words!) I decided to end it that evening, and divide it in 2, with the division taking place around noon. So, about 2500 words per chapter.

Also, italics = flashback.

Abigail Crane seemed more ghostly than real in the early morning fog as she stood staring into the woods just a few steps ahead of her. Beside her, the flagpole seemed to rise out of nothingness as the mist swirled about it's base. She shifted the pack more comfortably on her shoulder as she gathered her courage about her like the cloak of the Safe Color that she wore over her pale dress. The trees were eerie and dreamlike as they faded into the dim light of dawn. Everything around her seemed unreal, and the silence was almost complete - only a few birds sang in the distance, but even they seemed insubstantial, almost...ominous. Finally, the distant sounds of the villagers waking and beginning early chores roused Abigail from her reverie. Taking a deep breath and resisting the urge to glance back to see if anyone noticed her standing there at the Forbidden Line, Abigail took one long, step, then another, and finally, strode determinedly into the forest.

_After fleeing the meetinghouse, Abigail had stolen through the growing dusk across the meadow and out to the Forbidden Line. She had been apprehensive as she approached the watchtower, but the watchers there always faced out, rather than in; it was Those We Don't Speak Of they looked for, not errant villagers, most of whom were too frightened to approach the woods anyway. Abigail had glided under the tower itself, waiting until full dark before venturing out of it's bulk to stand beside the flagpole._

_Tomasz Jankowski had seen her anyway, and had climbed down to see what she was about._

_"I'm leaving the village." She'd told him in a tone that brooked no protest. Tomasz had done so anyway, feeling the need to warn her of dangers she had no experience with._

_"You already know of the dangers you will encounter in the woods. Besides Those We Don't Speak Of, there are also coyotes and wolves, snakes and sinkholes to catch the unwary. And, even if you do make it through the woods to the towns, there are even worse things there. Wickedness the likes of which you do not know, never having experienced such in our peaceful life here in the village."_

Ivy could barely sit still long enough to eat her morning porridge, fidgeting in her seat like her youngest cousin at her most recalcitrant.

"Ivy, calm yourself!" Tabitha said, but with a tolerant smile for her younger daughter's happiness.

"I'm sorry, mama, but I can not help but feel as if I would burst from joy! For today I am to be married to the man I love above all others!"

"Your burstings will not speed the day by any faster." Tabitha rebuked her gently. "You still have chores to do before tis time to ready yourself for the ceremony."

"I know, mama, and I will complete my work, just...with greater enthusiasm."

"But not with less diligence." She warned, although Ivy heard the love in her voice. Ivy couldn't help but grin, although she did finish her porridge with less bouncing.

Alice Hunt laid the suit her son was to be married in on the divan. Her son, to be married! For so long had she feared she would never feel such joy again. Although, even now, her joy was tinged with sadness that Michael had not lived to see this day. The day his son would take the first steps to starting a family of his own. _'Michael would have liked Ivy.'_ Alice thought wistfully. '_She is surprisingly like him.'_ Alice took a deep breath, brushed a tiny bit of lint from the pants of the suit, and turned to contemplate with pride the man her son had grown into. Lucius was at the table, eating his eggs before he left for the wood shop. He had little work today, however, he did need to finish the ornately carved walking cane he was making Ivy for a wedding gift. Feeling his mother's gaze upon him, he turned to her, and, seeing the pride in her eyes and the joy in her smile, he smiled in return.

Victor Martinuzzi and Kitty Crane exited the exam room grinning.

"I was right!" Kitty cried. "I am indeed with child!" Christop grinned, took her face between his hands, and kissed her happily. Then he sobered and said,

"The baby won't throw up on me, will it?"

- -O- -

Kevin sat in his shabby motel room in the lightening dawn, staring out the window at the gated and padlocked shops across the street. This was by no means the worst neighborhood in the city, but it was bad enough. He wasn't really seeing the dull brick buildings or the grime in the corners of the shop windows, however. He was thinking of Lonnie. His funeral was scheduled for mid-morning, but Kevin wouldn't be there. His family would be there, saying goodbye one last time before he was placed in the cold ground, but Kevin would not have that chance. Not then, anyway. Kevin was determined, however, to go to the cemetery. He'd wait until everyone had gone, then he would go to say his own goodbyes.

Although he didn't really feel hungry, he knew he should eat; he hadn't eaten much in the last few days, and Lonnie wouldn't want him to end up sick. Kevin listlessly showered, dressed, and walked over to the diner for breakfast.

- -O- -

Abigail stumbled through the forest, tripping over tree roots hidden by dead, wet leaves. Her cloak of the Safe Color snagged on a bush full of berries of the Bad Color, and she tugged it nervously free, glancing around to ensure that no one saw. Soon afterward, she came to a sinkhole. She skirted it carefully, remembering the story Ivy had told of how she had fallen in when the edge collapsed, saving herself only by grabbing frantically for exposed tree roots. She saw the knarled tree stump Ivy had described, and turned past it in the direction she needed to go.

_Abigail scoffed at him, and Tomasz grew annoyed at her ignorant overconfidence. He grabbed her by the shoulders and turned her to face him. He looked her in the eyes as he told her, "I lost my wife to the wickedness in the towns! All the Elders lost someone to the evil that resides there, that is why we came here! You do not know, you have never felt the pain and humiliation as someone brutally hits you again and again, then holds a blade against your wife's throat and rips her blouse to run his filthy hands over her body as she weeps in fear! You have never seen someone you love lying bleeding to death at your feet, while the men who did such heinous things steals every possession you have on your person, leaving you beaten and broken in the filthy street!" Abigail stepped back, out of his hold, her eyes wide with fear as she heard his tale. She turned away from him, staring into the black forest beyond the peaceful valley. She thought of all that he had told her. She thought also of the drudgery of life here; of constant chores and never daring to have anything nice, anything pretty, in as much as anything fancy would soon become dirty and worn. And, even so, who would she wear it for? The silly boys of the village who thought of naught in a girl but how many children she would bear him? In an agony of indecision, Abigail fled back to her home._

- -O- -

Kevin stood behind a tree and watched the short ceremony taking place at the freshly dug grave. Even though he was standing so far away, Kevin's eyes filled with tears as he gazed at the new casket shining in the sun.

Suddenly, a hand dropped onto his shoulder, and Kevin gasped and jumped away, spinning to face the possible threat. Had the mafia figured he'd be here and come to kill him, too?

But it was only a young woman in worn jeans and a sweaty t-shirt. Kevin stared at her a moment with a vague sense of familiarity. She was older than he had figured at first glance - or maybe she was just world-weary. She was a little shorter than he was, and slightly built, with dark hair and eyes that seemed haunted and much too old...her eyes...he knew those eyes, but couldn't place them.

"Wh-who are you?" He demanded, but his voice was still a bit shaky from fear. He could hear his heart pounding in his chest, and was surprised she couldn't hear it, too. She stared at him a moment, as well. Then a weak smile tugged the corners of her mouth.

"It's me, Kev. Karen. Your cousin." His memory clicked, and Kevin's jaw dropped in astonishment.

"Karen? Oh, my God! Wh-what are you doing here? Are you ok?" He asked, suddenly solicitious. It had to be either something very bad or very good to bring her back here. "Where's Aunt Corrine and Uncle Matthew? And...um...Andrew, yeah, your brother?" Kevin looked around for them, but didn't see them. In fact, he didn't see the car Karen must have come in, either. Karen was silent a moment, eyes to the ground. When she finally looked up, there were tears in her eyes.

"They-they're dead." Karen said flatly. She sat down, cross-legged, on the ground, and Kevin lowered himself to the grass next to her. It was cold, but it had been so long since they'd seen each other that even a short summary of events was bound to be long. "When Dad tried to get a job with the Toledo school system, the school board found out about the scandal here, and we were forced to move again." Her recitation still had a toneless quality that told Kevin that this would not be good. Hell, the original problem had been bad enough. "We ended up in Boise, Idaho. Dad ended up working as a cashier in a hardware store, and Mom was a waitress in a diner." She trailed off, as if lost in memories - or a nightmare. Kevin was dismayed. A cashier and a waitress? What a terrible change from private school teacher and nurse. Karen seemed to shake off the memories, finally, and continued. "We ended up in a tiny apartment in a bad part of town, and Andy ended up in a gang. He was killed in a drive-by shooting four years ago. Dad drank himself to death last year, and Mom died on the job of a heart attack a couple of weeks ago." She was silent again, eyes downcast. Kevin saw tears fall, dripping onto the limp hands resting on her knees. After a moment, Karen snuffled, swiped at her eyes with the backs of her hands, and looked back up at Kevin. "I sold everything to pay off some debts and come back here. Aunt Mae and Uncle Larry's old neighbors told me about the drunk driving accident. And, they told me where you were. I went there, and the neighbors there told me about Lonnie and the mob. I found the obituary in the news and figured I'd find you here." Her hands gestured lifelessly about them as she finished.

"I'm sorry about Andy, and your mom and dad. I- Quite a pair we make, huh?" Kevin laughed humorlessly.

"Yeah. And we're all we have left, too." In the awkward silence that followed, Kevin glanced up to notice the last of Lonnie's relatives getting in their cars to leave. He got to his feet, and told his cousin,

"Lonnie's family said I led him astray and his death was God's punishment. So they threw me out of the apartment with nothing, and wouldn't let me attend the funeral." "I'm so sorry." Karen said softly. The cars finally drove out of the cemetery, and Kevin said,

"Now I can say goodbye. Wait for me here?" Karen nodded, respecting his desire for privacy. Kevin trudged slowly over to the new grave, hands in his pockets.

Kevin laid his hand on the coffin, expecting it to be cold. It was surprisingly warm. _'Like Lonnie.'_ Kevin couldn't help but think.

Kevin remembered the first time he'd seen Lonnie, standing in line at the coffee shop that Kevin stopped at every morning on the way to the Wildlife Preserve. Three mornings in a row, he'd seen the other man, captivated by the bright red hair in front of him. He'd had to resist the urge to run his fingers through it to watch the play of light as the hairs shifted and moved. On the fourth morning, as he'd passed Kevin on his way out the door, the red-haired man had grinned at him. Kevin had grinned foolishly back. When he'd exited the coffee shop, the red-haired man had been waiting, still smiling.

They'd dated for a couple of weeks before their relationship had become physical, and three months before Lonnie had asked Kevin to move in with him. Kevin had never been so happy. They'd been saving for a down payment on a house, and had even discussed formally committing to each other. But that was before Lonnie had become so moody. Before Lonnie had, unbeknownst to Kevin at the time, lost his job.

_'And now he's gone, and all our hopes and happiness is gone, too.'_ Kevin felt so alone and empty inside that he wasn't sure if he would ever really live again.

Kevin laid his head down on the top of the coffin and sobbed. Terrible, racking sobs. And through the sobs, he screamed, "Why? Why did you do that? You ruined everything! We were happy! We were together and we were happy! I hate you! I hate you!" Kevin's rant broke down as he collapsed to the ground. "I love you."

It was a long time before he came back to himself to find slender arms holding him, rocking him like a child. Soothing words reached his ears, then, although he didn't really notice what the gentle voice was saying. Finally, hiccuping, Kevin sat up and rubbed the tears from his eyes. Still hiccuping, he looked at Karen through swollen eyes.

"Thanks."

"You'd have done the same for me, if you'd known." She told him with no censure.

"I'm sorry I wasn't." Kevin said it anyway.

"I know." She nodded. Then, "What will you do now?"

"Let's go get some coffee. You don't have any real plans, either, probably, and I have an idea that I'd like to run it by you."

Karen shrugged carelessly. "Ok." Kevin placed his hand on Lonnie's coffin one last time. If things went as planned, he'd never come here again.

"I love you, Lonnie. Goodbye."

Arm in arm, they walked slowly towards Kevin's car.


	6. Chapter 6

As the sun rose over the treetops, Abigail finally stopped to rest, sitting on the trunk of an old, dead tree that lay across the forest floor. She brought out the heel of bread and hunk of cheese she had packed, drinking cool water from a leather bag. Around her, the fog had completely burned away, and the sun shone through the nearly bare branches of the old trees, though, still, not all the light reached the ground, making the light dim and cool. A gentle breeze blew, causing the trees to sway and creak eerily. A deep moan - Those We Don't Speak Of - drifted on the breeze, terrifyingly close. Abigail couldn't help it. She panicked, dropping her food and fleeing into the woods.

_"If indeed you are determined to go," Tomasz had said, resigned, "then at least let me give you what I know, so that you may not wander aimlessly." He pointed to a place along the boundry line where old vines wrapped around the trees. "Enter the woods there. Follow the sound of a stream. In half a day's walk you will come to a wide path covered with pebbles. Follow this path until you reach a wall. Climb over the wall, and there will be a road. Follow this road to the towns." He sighed. "Do not tell the people of the towns where we are, for they will come and they will perpetrate their wickedness here."_

_"What of Those We Don't Speak Of?" She asked. Tomasz hesitated, then decided not to tell her the truth. He didn't expect her to last long in the city, and when she did return, he didn't want her to ruin everything by revealing the truth behind the only protection they had. Tomasz cared for the peace of the village, and had no wish to leave it._

_"You must wear a cloak of the safe color. There were not many of them, so they can not be everywhere. Be quiet and do not touch any flowers or berries of the Bad Color that you may encounter. Go straight through, and you may yet avoid them completely. Take an offering in case you do encounter one. You may be able to bargain for safe passage." He shook his head in seeming doubt. "There is no way to predict their behavior or to guarantee your safety. You can only go through as quickly and quietly as possible, and hope none of them sees you and takes offense."_

Abigail ran. She took no note of where she was going, only fleeing blindly, tripping over hidden tree roots and vainly trying to keep the whiplike tree branches from cruelly lashing her face and outstretched arms. Panting fearfully, her side on fire, face and arms scratched and bleeding, Abigail finally slowed and stopped. She dropped to the cold ground, curling into a miserable ball.

"It has been two months now since Ivy went to the towns to fetch medicines for Lucius." Edward Walker stated. He had called another special meeting, to address an issue he had been contemplating since the day he told Ivy the truth about Those We Don't Speak Of. "And in that time, Ivy has kept the secret of the creatures."

"Did you tell her about Noah?" Robert Percy asked.

"I did." Edward replied. "I thought for some days not to tell her the truth, but in the end, I trusted that she was strong enough to hear it, and I was right. The reason I speak of this now is because Ivy is marrying Lucius today, and I do not want them to start their married life with such a secret between them. I would like to give Ivy permission to speak to Lucius, either alone, or with some of us to answer any questions that Ivy may not be able to." Edward saw the hesitation in the Coins as well as the Percys. Tomasz, too seemed uncertain.

At last, Aaron spoke, "The argument for allowing Lucius to know the truth is the same as for allowing Ivy to know. In the end, no one lives forever, and the innocence of this village will be of no less importance in the future than it was in the past. The presence of one kind soul willing to help Ivy does not mean that crime has been abolished and war made obsolete. I do not believe the world is that much better off now than it was when we founded this place, for most social change happens slowly, especially with regards to the violent nature of human beings." Nods of agreement greeted what was probably the longest speech Aaron Walker had ever given.

"I believe you are right." Robert Percy said. "Yes, there may have been advances in peace since we left, but you are right in that war and crime are not so easily done away with. So then, I agree with Edward that Lucius should be informed."

The Elders quickly voted on the issue, and agreed that Lucius would be told. Edward then used the opportunity of the meeting to discuss allotment of land for additional housing as more second-generation children came of age and started pairing off to begin families of their own.

Suddenly, Mrs. Crane, a stocky, round-faced woman with hair the color of walnut wood, burst in.

"Abigail's missing!" She cried fearfully. "She went out early this morning, but has not been at her chores, and no one in the greenhouse has seen her, nor in the baking house, nor among the crops!" Mrs. Clack rose from her chair and went to the distraught woman, putting her arms around her.

"We will begin a search immediately." The older woman assured her. She glanced at the other Elders. "She may be sick or hurt -" But Tomasz interrupted her, having already decided that it was best to reveal what he knew as soon as possible, lest it come out later and he be censured for his silence - although he intended to tell only part of the truth. The important part.

"I saw Abigail at the watchtower last night." He said. "She spoke of dissatisfaction with the village." Mrs. Crane gasped, her hands flying to her mouth. "I had thought to quell her dissatisfaction by telling her of the beating my wife and I received in the towns that had resulted in her death. When Abigail returned to the village, I had thought that I had convinced her. I think now that I may have been wrong!" Tomasz was sincere in his apprehension for Abigail's safely.

"You think she entered Covington Woods to go to the towns?" Alice whispered disbelievingly.

"I do." Tomasz replied grimly. Edward also looked grim.

"We will search the whole valley anyway, in case she is sick or injured somewhere." Tomasz, with no good excuse not to, nodded agreement. The time taken would not matter, as Abigail might already have crossed out of Covington Woods by now. By any accounting, she was far beyond the reach of the villagers.

Abigail did not know how long she lay there, but finally the cold seeped into her body and brought her to herself and her surroundings once again. She stood shakily, brushing errant strands of hair from her eyes. She stared around her, trying to orient herself. Everything looked the same - nearly bare trees and dead leaves wherever her gaze landed. She was too weary and in pain from the stinging scratches to panic again. She finally forced her whirling thoughts to some order, and began to examine the land around her, looking for some evidence of the way she had come. She found it easily in broken twigs and disturbed leaves, and was at once regretful and thankful for her careless flight. Abigail made her way back, hopefully, to where she had left her pack.

- -O- -

Kevin had told Karen everything over lunch at the diner. Karen had thought about it, staring off into nothingness over her coffee. Finally, she looked at him with more life in her eyes than he'd seen in the past few hours.

"Sounds...peaceful. I think I'd like a place like that." She'd said wistfully. He'd nodded, and they'd gone across the street to the thrift store to see if they could find some vintage clothes for Karen. Kevin also wanted to look for anything else that seemed useful. Karen found a couple of long, black dresses that would do, along with a couple of long calico skirts and white blouses. Kevin found a couple of canvas army duffle bags that would not be too out of place. Karen had then wandered around, finally coming across a large-dimension scrap-book. Kevin opened his mouth to ask why she would want that, when, with a startled expression, she dug in her purse and extracted a small, folded piece of paper.

"I found this on the ground near Lonnie's casket. Someone must have dropped it and I picked it up for you. I forgot about it what with everything else going on." She handed the paper to Kevin, and he examined it dazedly. It was a four inch by five inch funeral service card with Lonnie's picture on the front, and his dates of birth and death and a bible verse inside. "I thought-you said you managed to rescue a couple of pictures of him, and I thought it would be good to put them in a scrap-book for safekeeping." She finished with a shrug. Kevin smiled his thanks, and they went to the cashier with their purchases.

As they crossed the street with their purchases, Kevin told Karen, "I don't see any reason to wait. We can leave early tomorrow morning, if you like."

"That should be enough time." Karen replied.

They went back to the motel, where Kevin pulled the photos out of the dresser drawer that he'd shoved them into upon checking in. Karen, armed with clear tape, laid everything out on the bed, and carefully taped together the torn pictures. There were two, but neither was complete. One turned out to be missing the top left corner, and the other lacked most of the bottom half. Still, she put together what there was, then put the scrap-book together. First, the photos of Kevin and his parents, in chronological order, then the pictures of Kevin and Lonnie. Then she carefully cut out the newspaper stories and placed them. Lastly, she put in the funeral service card.

While she was occupied with her task, Kevin packed the things he planned on taking into the large duffle. First the books, then clothes, rolling them as neatly and as small as possible. When he was done, he had plenty of room left. Wondering what else he should take, he sat, at a loss, on the bed beside his cousin. Soon, Karen handed the scrap-book to him, and Kevin leafed through it slowly. When he got to the pages with the photos of him and Lonnie, Kevin sadly touched them, remembering the feel of Lonnie's smooth, warm skin just after his morning shave. He took a deep breath, and turned the page. There were the newspaper clippings and funeral service card. Kevin's eyes filled with tears again. Abruptly, he shut the book, and placed it in his duffle.

"I still have room." He told Karen briskly. "Come on, there are a few things I want to get to take with us." And he grabbed his wallet and started out the door. Curious, Karen followed.

They went to a hardware store, where Kevin grabbed a cart and started filling it with small things. A couple of high-quality leather tool belts. A few hand tools. Boxes of nails and screws of different sizes. He didn't want to weigh the duffle down too much, but wanted a good supply and diversity of items. As they walked to check-out, Karen nodded approvingly, thoughtfully.

"Fabric store next." She told him.

- -O- -

It was already toward evening before Abigail finally found her way back to her pack. It lay, undisturbed, on the ground beside the tree trunk. Abigail nervously grabbed her pack and slunk away, glancing anxiously about her. The remains of her meal was gone, and Abigail hoped that Those We Don't Speak Of had accepted it as an offering and would leave her alone.

Only a short time passed before she came to the path covered with pebbles that Tomasz had described. He had not given her a direction to follow; apparently, either way led to the towns, so she randomly turned to the left and continued her journey.

The entire valley had been searched, and Abigail Crane had not been found. The only conclusion the villagers could come to was that Abigail had, indeed, gone into Covington Woods.

After some discussion, it was decided to proceed with Ivy and Lucius's wedding, if later in the evening than originally scheduled, and the villagers all scattered to their homes to prepare.

- -O- -

Karen had picked up buttons and needles and other notions, as well as lace and other trims, and spools of thread. At her embarrassment at discovering that she didn't have enough money, Kevin lent her the rest without hesitation, since he doubted they would need money where they were going. On their way back from the fabric store, Kevin impulsively pulled in to a used car lot, where he sold his car. They didn't have many other places to go, and could take a cab there. As Kevin was cleaning out the car before letting the salesman have the keys, he discovered two final items from his time with Lonnie: a shabby, sweat-stained baseball cap - discarded when winter weather had driven Lonnie to the use of warmer knit caps - and an unlined, nylon windbreaker jacket , also left behind with the colder weather. Kevin held them close a moment, taking in Lonnie's scent, which still, though faded, permeated the items. Blinking back tears, he folded them small, and stuffed them into the pockets of his coat. While he took the money from the salesman, Karen called a cab.

When they got back to the motel, they packed their newly aquired booty into the duffles. Kevin carefully placed the cap and jacket inside, too. Then they went out to dinner at an expensive restaurant, deciding to celebrate the new lives they would be embarking on the next day.

- -O- -

It was a simple, but joyous ceremony. Ivy and Lucius could not stop grinning foolishly as they exchanged vows. And Edward Walker wasn't alone in rubbing "dust of some matter" from his eyes; Alice Hunt's handkerchief was well-wetted by the end of the ceremony.

At the reception, Kitty Crane tried not to show her disappointment as she hugged her sister. She did not begrudge Ivy her happiness, she only wished it had been with someone other than Lucius Hunt. Still, Christop, for all his faults, was a good man who genuinely loved Kitty, and was touchingly solicitous - and amusingly anxious - of Kitty's newly-revealed condition. They had already decided to inform the rest of the village tomorrow - rightly letting Ivy and Lucius be the center of celebration tonight.

As soon as all who were inclined to had been through the reception line, Lucius took Ivy's hand. Mrs. Greta Ledbetter, at the piano, began a spritely tune.

"Would you dance with me?" He asked. Ivy's grin was all the answer he needed.

Abigail Crane reached a tall, ivy-covered wall just as darkness was falling. She peered into the dusk. The wall continued in both directions as far as she could see, therefore, she slung her duffle over the wall, and followed it over by climbing the ivy, hoping with each pull that the vines wouldn't come loose.

Finally, she reached the top of the wall, and peered into the growing darkness. Just below her, on the other side of the wall, was a cleared strip of grass. On the other side of that was the path Tomasz had told her of. It did indeed appear to be made of stone, but of a type she had never seen before, for it was all of one long piece, with lines painted on each edge and in the middle. On the other side, the forest continued, but not bounded by any wall.

Abigail carefully pulled herself over the wall and scrabbled to the ground. It was nearly pitch-dark, now, and Abigail quickly rooted in her duffle for torch and fire-starter. She lit the torch, then peered in both directions up and down the path. Tomasz had not told her which direction to follow here, either, and so she could only again believe that the direction did not matter. She once again turned left, and began to walk. She had no idea how far she needed to go, but wanted to be there as quickly as possible. She wanted to start her new life!


	7. Chapter 7

Lucius held Ivy's hand as he walked home with her. Home! Their home! Some of the villagers had followed behind, and now, teenaged Katie Ledbetter put a broom across the threshold of the house. Ivy giggled as Lucius picked her up in his arms and stepped over the broom, carrying her over the threshold. The villagers applauded as Lucius set her down in the doorway. Katie removed the broom, saying,

"May your marriage be happy and fruitful!" And, talking and laughing happily, she and the rest of the villagers wandered back to their own homes.

As Lucius pulled at Ivy's hand to lead her to their bedroom, however, Ivy stood firm. She was apprehensive, but Lucius misinterpreted her reason.

"I know that you are nervous for what is to come," He told her quietly, "but know I will be as gentle as it is possible to be." But Ivy shifted even more nervously.

"There is something you should know, and I hope you will not think badly of me for it, and for not telling you sooner. I know that some of the boys have already sowed their wild oats before they settle down. I also know that, naturally, that means some of the girls have, too. I do not know if you have done so, and I hope that you do not think badly of me, but I did so want to please you on our wedding night. And so, some time ago, I did also spend time with a boy. He was kind, and gentle with me, and my experience was no worse than it should have been." Shaking, Ivy whispered. "I did this so that I would know how to please you. Please do not hate me for it." There was silence for a long moment. Then,

"I will not hate you for learning how to please me if you do not hate me for learning how to please you." And Lucius took Ivy's face in his hands and kissed her gently, lovingly. Ivy broke the kiss with a happy giggle.

"Let us go to our marriage bed, then, and show each other what we have learned."

Abigail had walked most of the night, following the path through the woods. As the moon rose mid-sky, she had hidden herself in the woods on the other side of the path for a couple of hours sleep before continuing on her way.

It was dawn when she made out a small building looming out of the fog. She approached it carefully, but it was too small to be someone's house. A watch-building, then? Like the watchtowers in the village, but on the ground? She looked in the window, then walked around to find the door. When she tried the knob, it wouldn't open. Secured, then, probably against predators, or Those We Don't Speak Of. Then Abigail realized: secured, perhaps, against wicked people from the towns.

It was lighter, now, so Abigail snuffed out her torch against the bare dirt around the watch-building. As she placed it back in her duffle, she heard a strange noise. A growing humming. Curious, she turned this way and that, trying to determine from which direction it came. Suddenly, out of the fog, came an object the likes of which she had never seen before. It was a boxy object on wheels, like the carts used for hauling loads in the village, but this one was much bigger, made of some brightly-colored metal, and she could not tell how it moved; no person or animal pulled or pushed it. And, it was the source of the humming. Fascinated and a little apprehensive, she stood beside the watch-building as the enclosed cart rolled up and stopped just in front of her. Abigail watched in amazement as doors opened on each side and two men stepped out. They wore suits and serious expressions as they walked towards Abigail. Belatedly, she realized that these men might not be as kind as the one who helped Ivy. She should have hidden herself and observed them to see what their purpose was. Well, too late for that! Besides, they might be watchers, although they did not wear cloaks of the Safe Color. Also, it was dawn, so a new shift shouldn't be beginning. Confused, Abigail could only wait and see.

One of the men tried the door, only to discover it locked. The other kept walking right up to Abigail.

"Do you work here?" He asked in a hard, strangely accented voice.

"N-no." Abigail told him. The sound of glass breaking jerked Abigail's head around. The man at the door had picked up a rock and broke the window. He reached in and did something to the door, then turned the knob again. This time it turned. He pushed the door open. So, not watchers after all! And Abigail realized that she was probably in danger. She dropped her pack, turned, and ran.

- -O- -

Kevin and Karen checked out of the motel just as dawn was lightening the sky, and loaded their duffles into a cab. They rode in nervous silence. They'd had the cabbie drop them off at a convenience store a short distance from the gate to the preserve, so they could pick up something to eat on their way. As they wandered about, picking up sandwiches, drinks and snacks, Karen came across a revolving stand of flower seeds. Idly, she spun the rack, until she spotted a packet of dark purple hollyhock seeds. Kevin came around the corner, and spotted her holding the seed packet and smiling. At his inquiring look, she said,

"No matter where we went, mama always had hollyhocks. Even in that tiny apartment, she had a pot on the window. I always loved them; they were so pretty." Karen thoughtfully placed the seed packet amongst her purchases.

Once outside, Kevin and Karen packed their items in their duffles, and walked to the Preserve. Kevin used his swipe-card to gain entrance.

"We'll go to the guard-shack," Kevin told his cousin, "get some meds out of the cabinet - don't worry, I'll leave money for them - and leave a note for my boss telling him I quit. Then we'll grab one of the cars and a ladder, and we'll go to where I saw Ivy Walker. We'll go over the wall a little ways from there, and toss the ladder away. Jay'll think it's just some kid's prank and won't bother to really investigate. He doesn't like complications, you see." Kevin finished. Karen merely nodded.

As they walked, Kevin felt the need to ask Karen one last time,

"Are you sure about this?" They walked in silence for a moment before Karen finally answered,

"We were driven out and ruined by a girl who accused my father of raping her to cover up getting knocked up by her boyfriend. At the funeral home after my mother died, one of her co-workers came up to me and said, 'When life smacks you, you have to smack it back. Life is hard, and you can't let it beat you.' I said, 'How dare you! My mother is laying dead right there, my whole family is gone, and you have the gall to tell me not to let it beat me? Everyone has a breaking point, and this is mine, you bitch!'" Karen went silent, then, and Kevin didn't know what to say. Finally, though, Karen continued. "I don't have anything left but you. You don't have anything left but me. We lost everything to violence and lies. I can't...I can't take anymore. I have to go someplace better." She finished on a sob. Kevin took her hand, as he had when they were children, and they continued walking hand in hand.

Suddenly, they heard a scream. Startled, they dropped their duffles and ran up the road towards the guard-shack. They rounded the bend just as another scream rent the air. They detoured around a big, black car to see two men in black suits dragging a brown-haired girl in a mustard-yellow cloak towards the guard-shack.

"Stop!" Kevin yelled. The two men looked at him, startled. The girl took advantage of their distraction to stomp on the foot of one and bite the arm of the other. She ran away from them all, towards the woods. With a snarl, one of the men ran after her. The other pulled a gun out from under his jacket.

"Don't bother!" He yelled. "I'll just take care of her with this!" The first man stopped, and backed out of the way, while the second aimed his pistol and fired. Abigail, running for all she was worth, felt the hot pain in her back, and suddenly felt weak. Another sharp sound rang out, the ground suddenly came up to meet her, and everything went black.

Kevin stood, paralyzed with fear. He recognized the voice of the gunman as the one outside the apartment door. The one who had killed Lonnie. And now they had come for him! Suddenly, a hand grabbed him, and Karen yanked open the car door and pulled Kevin inside. The two hitmen were walking towards the girl they had shot, presumably to make sure she was dead. Suddenly, Kevin had an idea. The key was in the ignition, and Kevin turned it, starting the car. Both of them bent low as Kevin gunned the car forward. He squeezed his eyes shut, unable to watch as the car plowed into the two men, pinning them underneath and knocking them both unconscious. Kevin and Karen leaped out of the car. Karen ran towards the girl, while Kevin checked the two men. Both were alive, but out cold, and probably had other injuries, as well, however, Kevin didn't dare move the car off of them. They were too dangerous to everyone.

"Hey! Help!" Karen yelled, and Kevin ran to her. The girl in the yellow cloak was bleeding badly. Kevin glanced around wildly, saw that the door to the guard-shack was open, and picked her up in his arms. He ran into the building.

"Clear off that counter for me." He directed, and Karen did so with a sweep of her arms. Kevin put the girl down on it, face-down so he could get a better look at the wounds high on her back. He and Karen all but ripped the cloak from her, then cut her dress. He fumbled the keys out of this pocket, and opened the door to the medical supplies. He quickly grabbed the instruments he needed while Karen said,

"Shouldn't we call an ambulance and the police?" Kevin, gestured with his chin towards the blood flowing from the girl's wounds.

"She'll bleed out before they get here." He ripped open two packets of QuikClot and poured the white grains into the wounds. QuikClot sometimes causes minor burns, and the pain of that burning brought Abigail rudely to consciousness.

"Wha...happ'n...?" She murmured. Why was she in such pain? Why did she feel so weak and confused?

"You've been shot." Kevin told her, as gently as possible. "What's your name?"

"Abigail." She coughed, finding it increasingly hard to breathe. Lying on her stomach, Abigail couldn't see Kevin's face; couldn't see the grim line of his jaw as she again coughed up blood. Abigail started to cry weakly. "Tell...tell my family I'm sorry." She gasped wetly. Kevin glanced at Karen, and shook his head. Her eyes filled with tears. Violence again!

"Where can I find them?" Kevin asked gently.

"Cl...climb the wall. Follow the gravel path to the sound of...of a stream." She coughed again, more weakly. "Turn right." She gasped out the rest. "Half a day's walk...to...to the village. I'm sorry...I wanted so much more..." One last rattling breath, and she was gone. Kevin bowed his head. Karen swiped tears from her face. The she looked up.

"Can we take her back with us?" She asked hopefully. Kevin thought about it. It was still very cool during the day, and downright cold at night. The journey seemed to be only one day, and with one of the stretchers in the maintenance shed nearby, the two of them could probably transport her well enough. Reluctantly, he nodded. Karen wrapped Abigail in her cloak, while Kevin ran to get the stretcher. Outside, he noticed the men and car were gone. _'Probably figured we'd called the police.'_ Kevin thought, relieved. He came back with the stretcher and a truck a few minutes later, and they loaded Abigail and the three packs into it.

Getting her over the wall was the tough part, and, in the end, everything ended up falling to the ground on the other side. Bruised and winded, Kevin clambered back over the wall, drove the truck and ladder a short distance away, and then scrambled back over the wall for the last time. They rested for a few minutes, then arranged Abigail and the three packs on the stretcher, and started on their way.


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: Sorry it took so long to update this story; I have a tendency to write and write and write - and then get burned out and not be able to write for awhile. This time was a mild one; it usually takes a year or more before I can write again, so we lucked out!

I know this chapter is short, but the story's just about done; the epilogue is next, and it's even shorter.

* * *

They had started through the woods around nine o'clock in the morning and, although the gravel path was easy enough to traverse, still, lugging the heavy stretcher had taken it's toll, and it was around midafternoon when they first heard the sound of a stream in the quiet forest. They stopped again to rest, and it was only then that Kevin and Karen had noticed how eerily still it was; even the sounds of wildlife - birds, squirrels, other unknown creatures - seemed muffled and distant. All except the strange, deep-pitched, scratching moan that reverberated through the old trees. Kevin had never heard anything like it before, and it spooked him a bit. The other sounds he could either identify or guess at. This - this was completely unknown and therefore the more frightening.

It was much harder going once in the undeveloped woods, maneuvering around trees, pushing through undergrowth and finding tree roots the hard way, and they had to stop to rest more often. Karen figured they must be getting close to the village as night fell, but, after tripping and falling twice, Kevin finally called a halt. There was no way they could continue in the inky darkness, and they both needed both hands to carry the stretcher, and therefore neither had any hands free to hold a light source. They set down the stretcher, and Kevin dug through his duffle for his grandmother's quilt. He bade Karen curl up under it while he started a fire for warmth and to keep predators away. He stayed awake to keep watch anyway, and to feed the fire. When the moon was high overhead, he woke Karen for second watch, and curled up under the warmed blanket, falling instantly into an exhausted, if fitful, sleep.

At dawn the next morning, they consumed the last of the food and drink they'd picked up at the convenience store, packed everything back onto the stretcher, and started out once again.

It was mid-morning before they saw the watchtower through the trees, and knew they had finally reached Abigail's and Ivy's village. They didn't realize until much later, after all had been explained to them, how lucky they were that the first person to spot them was Alice Hunt, who was retrieving the half hog given in the Ceremony of Meat.

Her hasty explaination about Those We Don't Speak Of had stunned Kevin and Karen, but Kevin had quickly come up with an explanation as to how they'd made it through the woods with their burden without being accosted.

Finton Coin was herding the sheep from one field to another when he saw the strange party approaching the village. Alice Hunt, accompanied by two strangers carrying a stretcher bearing something wrapped in a Cloak of the Safe Color. Astonished, he'd stared openly at them, admiring the dark-haired young man who carried one end of the stretcher. He'd apprehensively approached, wondering what was going on.

"Finton, run and get the other Elders and have them meet us at the Meeting House!" Alice yelled. "And get the Cranes, as well." She finished soberly. Finton jumped at her harsh tone, but ran to obey her urgent order. As he ran, he realized who the person on the stretcher must be - and why the Cranes were to be summoned. Abigail Crane must have met a dark end. Tears filled his eyes, but he swiped them away quickly. Abigail had been harsh to him, but Finton had held no ill will; it was not his way.

The Cranes came to the Meeting House at a run, approaching the cloak-covered body in stunned disbelief. When Alice moved the cloak, revealing Abigail's face, Mrs. Crane fell to her knees, and Mr. Crane bent low over her, both sobbing wildly.

Quickly, word reached all the villagers that strangers had come through the woods, given safe passage by Those We Don't Speak Of because one of the strangers knew medicine, and had treated one of them who had been injured. The strangers had, however, come bearing a sad burden. Abigail Crane had been killed in the town. Violence had claimed another victim.


	9. Epilogue

A/N: This is it! Now the story is done. I do have a couple of more ideas for The Village, but we'll see what happens. I'd like to thank all who read and liked this story; please review and tell me how I did. And remember: Be grateful for the time you have been given - and the people you have been given in your life, as well!

* * *

Mrs. Clack checked Karen's veil once more, before pronouncing her ready for the ceremony. Kevin came to take her arm to accompany her up the aisle formed by the strategic placement of chairs in the greenhouse. Mrs. Ledbetter played the Wedding March on the old piano as Kevin walked his cousin slowly through the crowd of villagers. They passed Kitty and Christop Crane, Kitty holding their daughter, Abigail, on her lap; and Ivy and Lucius Hunt, though while sitting it was difficult to tell that Ivy was six months pregnant.

The Lupinskis' glanced at each other and smiled joyously. Today was not only Karen's wedding day, it was also the first day Kevin did not wear his Mourning Clothes, and was therefore free to receive interest from any in the village. Kevin walked Karen up to August Nicholson, standing at the far end of the building, but it was not he who was performing the ceremony today. Edward Walker had that happy duty.

For Karen Lupinski was marrying August Nicholson today.

Afterwards, at the reception, Finton Coin bit his lip, fidgeted, but finally steeled himself and approched Kevin Lupinski.

"Wo - would you like to - to dance?" He stuttered nervously. Kevin smiled at the gentle young man, nodded, and took his hand. Grinning ear to ear, Finton walked him over to the line of dancers, who made way for them without comment.

Warm, golden light filtered out of the windows of the greenhouse, spilling out into the nearby woods. A low moan drifted through the darkness, but for once it went unnoticed, drowned out by the sounds of cheery music and merry-making.


End file.
